


IX: Impulsivity

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But write what you want to read, He also keeps his Father's tanto, Kakashi is an ANBU Commander, Kakashi is practicing Fūinjutsu, Kakashi talks to Kurama! Gasp!, Kurama somehow agreed to helping, M/M, Naruto figured out there's a lot more to Kakashi than what he knows, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke is a Stupid Asshole, Threeshot special, Two part special my ass, Two part special~, Wordcount: 5000-6000, i hate myself for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: He came back sooner than expected.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This was why I took a short break ;)

“Welcome back, Naruto!” Sakura chimed, her being the first face he saw when he finally came back after three whole years. He was happy to see her, as well as the others—until he found out they were Chūnin. Naruto knew he wasn't one to read, study… the brain exercising shit, but it hurt to know he was only a Genin… and one other person.

“Everything's pretty much the same,” Sakura continued, leading Naruto down a path all to similar. They were headed to the Hokage's office, Tsunade asking for the blond brat before he could even think of sleeping. Naruto agreed though, he hadn't seen Tsunade in a long, long time. He wondered how she was. “Nothing extreme happened here but the rest is for Tsunade-sama to fill you in.”

“Well, I'm not surprised,” Naruto chimed with his infamous grin plastered on his face. “I wasn't here to set the village on fire.”

“Ah, that wasn't— _hey_!” Sakura threw a fist square on Naruto's shoulder but held a smile. “Don't say that sort of stuff, Naruto.”

Naruto cackled. It had been a while since he was that happy. Maybe because it was Sakura. Maybe because he was home. Yeah, maybe because he finally made it back home.

Tsunade greeted the boy with a fist to the head, wrapping her arm around his neck and driving her fist into his scalp. It became a mess seconds after Naruto entered her office, and he loved it. Tsunade may be old but she was still kind of cool.

That brought a thought. Where was Kakashi? Surely he would've seen the silver-haired nin already. The question remained hanging on his tongue, and when things settled, he dared ask where his sensei was, but he received nothing more than him being on a special mission. _Alone_.

Heck—what was she thinking?! Naruto froze in place, eyes wide when he watched her lips form the last word. Sakura told Naruto it was fine, it was probably an easy mission. But Naruto knew different. Kakashi was among the best shinobi Konoha had to offer. His Taijutsu, better than Lee’s. His intellect, on par if not better than Shikamaru’s. His Sharingan prowess and Jutsu arsenal, _better_ than _Sasuke_ _’s_.

“Easy mission?” Naruto asked the moment the door was closed behind them after they left Tsunade's office. “Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei is of S-rank. Surely Tsunade-baa-chan would think twice before sending him on an _easy_ mission.” That got Sakura thinking.

Hatake Kakashi, what the Rookie Nine failed to notice, returned to the ANBU. The Hound was not a captain of a squad, no, he became the official commander of ANBU. Kakashi was deemed a _god_ , the mere sight of his silver hair and blood red eye was enough to spark fear in the hearts of their own. Spark fear, spark respect. Despite being a Jōnin for a few years, it did not mean his bloodlust became dormant.

Obviously, he planned on keeping it quiet. Whenever he was not on a mission, he donned his Jōnin outfit and behaved as if nothing happened. He would give some petty excuse as to why he was often missing and somehow, it never raised suspicion.

Until Naruto came back.

Naruto popped by Kakashi's apartment, rapping the door lightly. The boy did not expect Kakashi to reply as it was a crisp 4:35 in the damn morning, but the man did open the door. Naruto grinned a hello, Kakashi smiled a good morning.

Dim were the lights in Kakashi's abode. It was dark and yet it felt so _homey_. Nothing apparent had changed, it seemed. Well, except empty became filled to the brim with ninja dogs. Naruto greeted each, and his bias swelled when Bisuke came running into his legs.

“Wait—Bisuke! Wah!” Naruto cried out, toppled off his feet. Bisuke licked the entirety of Naruto's face, his Hitai-ate started to hang off and his hair started to become messier than messy. Kakashi, above him, laughed as he attempted to peel Bisuke away but that dog was relentless. It took Kakashi, Bull, and Pakkun's yapping to get Bisuke to climb away… only for him to return and settle in Naruto's lap. “Ah, Bisuke… I’ve missed you, too.”

“Everyone's missed you,” Kakashi finally spoke, moving to the side so he could walk over to the kitchen, preparing breakfast. He originally planned to make breakfast for himself but never expected Naruto to show up. Thank god he went grocery shopping, he figured the boy's appetite only grew. “Did Jiraiya-sama say why you both were returning this soon?”

_Wow, Kakashi-sensei is still observant as ever_ , Naruto thought as he kept Bisuke in his hold as he stood. “Not exactly, he just said that I've grown enough. Don't know if he meant skill-wise or height-wise.” That got Kakashi laughing.

All sounds of joy that Kakashi made, made Naruto's heart flutter. Kakashi's laugh wasn't loud like his or weird like Sasuke's. His laughed was paced, low, and it brought a smile to Naruto's face. “It should be skill-wise. Unless Jiraiya-sama needed to return early for his book—”

Naruto gasped in realisation.

“That's why I'm here!” Naruto's feet tapped furiously as he rushed over to Kakashi. Naruto leaned against the counter as he fumbled for something in his back pocket. “I didn't have time to wrap it but—” a book was presented to Kakashi. “These are the latest books. Not on sale yet but Ero-sennin wanted you to be the first.”

“Thank you, Naruto,” Kakashi breathed, taking the books into his hands. Truth be told, he hadn’t been reading those books ever since he returned to the ANBU. He absolutely had no time to even breathe. ANBU was desperate for a soldier, so, he provided them with his best. Though, he was not one to reject a gift. Especially if Naruto had been the giver.

Hair on Naruto’s nape stood when he saw a shadow loom outside Kakashi’s window. He moved to attack but Kakashi stopped him. When he saw the outline of a man, Kakashi’s voice hardened. “Speak.”

“East. On the border. We are needed to intercept.”

“Sensei—”

“Thank you. You are dismissed.”

Rabbit shunshined away, leaving student and teacher standing in the kitchen.

“On a mission already?” Naruto questioned, moving to the side to let Kakashi pass.

Nodding, Kakashi scattered the dogs for scouting. Him being commander, he could not risk the first move. “Seems so. It might be dangerous and needs someone who can strategise on the go.”

“Get going, then,” the younger nin snickered, “no one’s better than you.”

Eager to follow, Naruto couldn’t. It was surprising Kakashi was even going _on time_ , but Naruto knew better to question. The nin sounded desperate. However, Kakashi did not fail in preparing breakfast, alas, he was unable to join Naruto.

Sitting alone in Kakashi’s home… _I’m in Kakashi’s apartment._ Naruto stood almost too violently. _Oh, shit. I’m in Kakashi’s fucking house._ Naruto’s curiosity was going to get him killed but… was he going to be killed? _Naruto, you’re definitely going to die._ He was having a violent argument in his own little head as he snooped around.

Traces of an old war was found scattered in Kakashi’s apartment. An old tanto hanging on a wall. It was small and light, but definitely lethal. Its blade was beautiful, a solid white. As Naruto dove deeper… he started to realise Kakashi was more than he was selling himself to be.

Weathered parchment, tattered scrolls… it was no wonder Kakashi knew _a lot_. Seemed like he was practicing Fūinjutsu. High level fūin. Naruto had come across some when it was just him and Jiraiya. Curiosity never bothered him but now it did. Kakashi’s handwriting appeared on some scrolls, drawing and writing. Some even had warnings.

Eager to ask, Naruto had to. Naruto left Kakashi’s abode in a hurry but not before he cleaned the kitchen. He came running out, locked the door behind him, and immediately ran. Wait. Was someone messing with time? Since when did the morning appear dark?

Wasting no time, he was out on the streets. He saw Sakura, running towards him. She looked desperate, just like how the nin sounded. She caught him by the arm. “Naruto, where’s Kakashi-sensei?”

“Already left for a mission,” Naruto replied.

Never had he seen Sakura so… _worried_. “This Jutsu,” she began to explain, “it’s unexplainable but Jiraiya-sama said Kakashi-sensei must have seen it being used during the Third Ninja War. We _need_ him to tell us what the hell is going on.”

There it was. A motive for Naruto to follow. “Alright, we’ll look for him. He’s headed East, to the border.” Sakura gave him a look. “Someone told him when I was at his place. They didn’t bother I was there.”

That had to be mind-boggling, but Sakura could not exactly care at the given moment. Both Sakura and he, and with Jiraiya, started to head East. Of course, Naruto asked Jiraiya why he came along and not someone like Shikamaru. Jiraiya did not reply instantly but told him that Shikamaru was on another mission with Asuma-sensei. T’was not the truth. He found out Kakashi returned to the ANBU, and knew if Naruto found out… well, it may turn out to be ugly.

“Hey, Naruto,” Sakura called out from behind. They were jumping along the branches of the trees, keeping their chakra low and undetectable. An order from Tsunade. “I started thinking about what you said about Kakashi-sensei.”

Effortlessly, Naruto slowed down to match Sakura’s speed. He had missed the fact Jiraiya jerked at the moment of Sakumo’s kid. “What’s up?”

“Maybe Kakashi-sensei was promoted?” Sakura started to voice out her thoughts. “Or maybe, because you and I weren’t his students for the past three years, Tsunade-sama gave him something to… you know, pass the time?”

_A… hobby?_ Naruto thought but never said out loud. He knew he would get his face bashed in if he said that to her. They did not speak after that as they were told to keep quiet by Jiraiya himself. They had closed in sooner than expected.

Night fell in the area, darker than the village. _Did Kakashi-sensei do this?_ Naruto pondered, eyes just slightly above the line of leaves. There was no sign of the silver-haired nin. _I wish I read those damned scrolls. I’m such an idiot_. Naruto relaxed beside Sakura, his blue eyes watching Jiraiya.

“Want to bet Kakashi conjured the Jutsu?”

_He definitely can hear my fucking thoughts._ “Do you really think Kakashi-sensei can do this?”

“Of course,” Jiraiya answered, eyes watching for any movement. “Three years is a long time, Naruto… even the best can become better.”

It did not take long until they heard a battle cry. The three had no choice but to disperse when their tree had taken the full force of a fire Jutsu.

_Sasuke! Don’t you dare focus on anyone else but me!_

_Is that all you can give me!?_

‘Maybe’ became a word to not use when something definitely happened. When the three newcomers came hurrying out of the tree, Naruto did not fail to notice the messy silver hair in his peripherals. Instantly, he drove his attention to where he saw the man in ANBU armour, donning a mask of white and red with a blood red eye shining out of the left eye socket. The ANBU held a sword in one hand and made a fist with the other. A few ninja weapons were lodged along the man’s left arm, rendering the limb useless as seals wrapped around his glove and tightened.

A Jutsu was making its way to Naruto faster than the boy could deem possible. But the ANBU nin was quick, having noticed the tendrils reaching for the boy the caster claimed to be his sworn enemy. The silver-haired ANBU jumped in harm’s way, taking the full brunt of the Jutsu. The boy behind him surely could feel a body collide with his…

Naruto’s eyes widened.

Wet gurgles of a bloodied cough made the man in front of him jerk. The mask he had on broke in half. The two pieces fell on either side, revealing the face of a man Sakura and Naruto thought would never return to the ANBU.

He wheezed before he could speak, fingers digging into the tendril that pierced his entire chest and protruded out from behind him. Kakashi turned his head around, enough so that he could see Naruto behind him. “What… are you doing here, Naruto.”

Oh, that was _not_ a question.

“ _What_ _are you doing here_.” The man tried again.

“You—”

Odd it was, to see blood on the man Naruto thought was invulnerable.

Unbelievable it became, to realise that Kakashi stopped an attack for Naruto, knowing the boy could survive it.

“Commander!”

ANBU could no longer hide in the shadows as their Commander had been pierced by a tendril. The attacker, who caught most off guard, tried to recall his Jutsu but found it impossible with Kakashi keeping a tight hold on it. They were going to attack Sasuke but, of course, he did not come alone. ANBU found themselves pinned, each having their own to fight. Orochimaru joined the mess, earning himself a Jiraiya to fight him. Sakura had to keep Kabuto pinned, she having received training from Tsunade, she was the best they had to keep the spectacled man at bay.

Late did Naruto notice that out of all those who attacked him was the boy he had been chasing. Sasuke. Why did he suddenly come back? Did he know Naruto was home? Did someone tell him that he was coming back?

Lust for vengeance was written all over his face as his Sharingan spun. His eyes did not have Naruto in his sight, but Kakashi. Anger filled him to the brim, he ploughed all chakra and gripped Kakashi into a vice-like hold. If Kakashi was not going to let go, then Sasuke will have to force him to.

Yelping, Kakashi gritted his teeth as he felt the tendril split into sections. One at his neck, another at his leg, and another at the injured and sealed arm. Sasuke resorted to force. Not his fault, Kakashi was not letting Sasuke get to Naruto either way. As he fought against the black things, he felt Naruto growing unsettled behind him. Was it because he was of ANBU then? Or was it something else?

**_Oh, I see why you’ve decided to pop by my cage, Kakashi._** The Kyūbi’s voice was bothered as he ignored Naruto completely, watching the scene unfold in front of the boy. **_Since you asked so nicely, I don’t see why I shouldn’t. I’m itching to get a piece of that snake and that Uchiha brat._**

Unrelenting heat blasted when Sasuke managed to free his Jutsu, pulling away and exposing the empty space that he created in that body. For a split second, Sasuke was _glad_ until he felt a punch to his cheek. A bone split and his skin started to burn. A fight he would never forget suddenly climbed its way to the front of his head. The same chakra cloak enveloped his enemy. Blue eyes became red with black vertical slits down the centre. Canines became fangs.

_Retreat, Naruto. This is not your fight._

Sakura screamed, and that became the second catalyst. Sakura narrowly missed a hit to her head, running towards the man who collapsed onto the ground. Immediately did she try to heal her sensei, trying to recall the cells that started to be eaten away. Her eyes were clouded, filled with tears. But she did stop. Could not stop. Jiraiya sealed both Kabuto and Orochimaru away or did something—he managed to settle beside her to rid the seal that chewed into Kakashi’s arm.

“Naru—”

Attempting to speak, Sakura shut him up. “Don’t you dare, Kakashi-sensei.” Beside Sakura, Jiraiya started to burn the seals away as he said something to Sakura. Unfortunately, Kakashi couldn’t hear it. Behind Sakura did he see the mess he created. Behind Sakura did he realise the mistakes he made. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hear it. Sakura was talking to him, but he couldn’t hear what she said. Sakura was saying something, but he could only hear himself sputter dense, crimson liquid out from his throat.

Releasing the night Jutsu, the world flashed so brightly like as if Heaven appeared for a moment.

Understanding he did not have enough time left, he begged Sakura to stop and _let him go_.

_Tō-san… kā-chan… am I worthy enough to be where you are?_

Oh, how beautiful the blue sky was. It was a pity he stole dawn.


	2. Part II

You see, Naruto doesn’t like to experience loss. He was very competitive and loved to win. He would do anything to win. Even tap into the Kyūbi’s chakra and forcefully get Sasuke to submit. Sasuke knew what he did. Sasuke knew what he had accomplished, but Naruto was not giving him time to celebrate. Punch after punch after kick, Naruto was punishing him with the full force of Kurama’s power.

Otherworldly attacks laid upon Sasuke’s skin, burning and leaving fire in their wake. **_Have a little taste of your own medicine, Uchiha!_**

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Kakashi had been the one to ask for Kurama’s help because Kakashi managed to seal the Sharingan for a limited amount of time. The fox judged by how Sasuke was struggling to activate his Dōjutsu—he sneered insanity. Uchiha were always so reliant on their eyes, they forget to train themselves.

Will they have time to make Sasuke _completely_ submit? Not exactly. Every Jutsu had its limits, even the strongest of Jutsu. Sasuke was forced to retreat, much to his annoyance. Tsunade had joined the fiasco, threatening Orochimaru that she would gladly take his arms away from him, and if he dared stayed a little longer, she would take his whole life away.

In an instant, Kurama retreated, having fulfilled his promise.

Luckily, Naruto did not ask why Kurama had released him with no hesitance.

“—late, Tsunade!” Naruto heard Jiraiya shout from somewhere behind him, he had to spin around. A huge mass of ANBU circled around Sakura, Jiraiya was doing something—he was frantic, shouting at Tsunade to do whatever it was he needed her to do.

Naruto found himself running towards them, pushing past men and women of the ANBU. There, on the ground, laid a man with silver hair. There, on the ground, laid a man who had a hole in his torso. Naruto crashed beside Sakura, who had gone into shock. Tsunade came landing at Kakashi’s head, assessing the damage.

“—external, anything internal I dare not get.” Jiraiya’s voice was fading in and out of Naruto’s ears. “Whatever Orochimaru taught the kid, it’s not pretty.”

“—very hands. Orochimaru’s going to get it from me.” Tsunade’s voice, too, was dancing in and out. “Kakashi’s only lucky that he managed to stop the rest with a messy seal.”

Eyes watched as Sakura started to move, her hands were shaking. Naruto reached out to grab them, but Sakura pulled away. Her eyes were wide, frantic. “He made me stop healing him. He made me stop. I— I didn’t want to stop but he sealed my chakra. I— Tsunade-sama— please, we cannot lose him.”

Readily did the anger start to rise again. He wasn’t angry at Sakura nor Jiraiya, not even Kakashi. But Sasuke. Just how _low_ did the boy go? Just how far into vengeance did he fall? Naruto barely started to think—barely could think. Tsunade and Jiraiya whisked Kakashi off with the ANBU hot on their tails. Sakura and Naruto remained hovered by the border.

“They’ll save him, right?” Sakura asked, her voice gone so quiet. “They have to.”

All the time did Naruto believe his precious people could be saved, but the Bijū’s words had not been friendly. His lips trembled; his eyes started to fill with tears. **_The Hatake may only have a 37% chance to survive. You father died from the same attack, as did your mother. Hatake’s seal he casted is the only thing that is keeping him from dying. If that fades…_**

_Kakashi fades with it._

**_Exactly, kid. Don’t linger on hope._ **

Heavy became his heart as Naruto brought Sakura home. They dared not met their friends for dinner that day; Sakura was busy in the hospital whilst Naruto went home. Not his home, but Kakashi’s. His ninken had not been dispelled, he noticed when he unlocked the door. Night was uneasy when an ANBU coming by and telling him Kakashi is in a coma. He was alive but on the verge of death, were the ANBU’s words.

“I… I didn’t do anything, Pakkun,” Naruto confessed, sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands clasped so tightly. “I was too shocked to move.”

“Mm…” the pug hummed, “understandable. Sasuke’s appearance was not foretold.”

“A vengeance breathes within him, obviously he would make an appearance. I had to expect it regardless.” Naruto was finding it hard to breathe. “ _He took Kakashi away from me_.” Naruto was finding it hard to keep his sobs quiet. Naruto gasped for air when he needed it, feeling Bisuke rub his head against Naruto’s calf. He promised to protect him when he couldn’t. He promised he would watch his back. He _promised_ to be better. Naruto couldn’t stay in the apartment. If he couldn’t protect him before, then he could protect Kakashi now. The ninken let him leave, promising to keep an eye on the house. But before he left, Naruto eyed the scrolls that laid abandoned on the table in the other room. The blond knew than not to take the scrolls he could find, taking them with him as he jumped from roof to roof. He raced towards the hospital he knew Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sakura would be.

When he arrived, the hospital was in utter chaos. Here and there did medical units run, here and there did nurses and other doctors race. Naruto traversed the crowded halls with his sensei’s precious scrolls in his arms. He followed the faint trace of Tsunade’s chakra—

A door slammed open when Naruto kicked it.

Yelling occurred but died the moment eyes saw who it was.

“From Kakashi’s apartment,” Naruto said with a huff, dumping the scrolls onto the desk that stood between Tsunade and crew, and himself. “I don’t know if these’ll help but I cannot lose Kakashi like this.”

Reading the scrolls because he got too curious and needed to know what his sensei was up to; Naruto was sure that there was _something_ they could use. If Kakashi saved himself from— _no, Naruto. Don’t you dare say it_ —his issue with a Fūin, then they can save him with a Fūin. Naruto took the chance for Tsunade and Jiraiya to take the scrolls and scrutinise all the tiny details laid down by the silver haired man, whilst he went off to _stay by his side_.

**_Oy, brat._** Kurama attempted to get his attention but to no avail. Naruto was not in the mood. **_That Hatake will not live to see tomorrow whether you like it or not_. **Naruto had growled to himself as he marched over to where Kakashi laid dormant, pushing the door open and closing it behind him. There was _no way_ he would let Kakashi go. Not when he hadn’t—

Mid-step did he freeze. By Kakashi’s feet did he stop.

Marvellous blue eyes saw the gaping hole before they saw the seals. Kakashi’s face had been covered but Naruto could tell the man was in _pain_. His brows creased, sweat started to bead on his forehead. Like as if he was battling demons in his sleep. Naruto settled beside Kakashi, hand reaching out to grab Kakashi’s own.

Eerie did Naruto feel the moment he took Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi’s hand so cold, so pale… so weightless. “Kami,” Naruto breathed, “you’re such a fool, sensei. You are _such_ a _fool_.”

Naruto bit his lip, so hard he tasted a pang of iron on his tongue before the cut healed. Why couldn’t Kakashi heal like he could? Why must Naruto, the knucklehead of Konoha, be the one to house a Bijū? Kakashi was more than capable—hell, Naruto knew the beast liked him more than he liked Naruto. The beast barely liked Naruto. Often wanting to eat him whole whilst he was asleep.

One night became two, two became five, and five became 13. As days went by, so did Kakashi’s health.

The coma lasted a month before something happened. Something bad. The machines that were hooked up to the silver haired nin sparked and wailed, causing a team to barge in and figure out what the fuck was happening. Well, Kakashi’s seal was fading. According to Kurama, a good 74% had faded.

Everything did Tsunade try to do, everything did Jiraiya try to accomplish… but there was no progress. None of the scrolls could help the Hatake in such a situation. One explained a life spirit transfer, but only the Hatake knew how to do it because half of the parchment had been burnt.

Very slowly did the hope in Sakura fade. Watching her sensei take slow breaths… so much slower than the night he had been admitted. Very slowly did the life in Naruto’s eyes fade. Watching his sensei lay in his death bed.

**_Evidence shows that the Hatake brat should have died a while ago._** Kurama’s voice shook in their mindscape, causing Naruto to jump. **_But something isn’t right. Did you do anything?_**

Relaxing, Naruto nodded his head when Sakura asked if he was okay before he shook his head in their mindscape. For the past few weeks, Naruto hadn’t said a word to any living person—only Kakashi had heard his voice. Felt his warmth.

“ _I only spoke to him,_ ” Naruto confessed, heart heavy as he knew he did not do anything to help him. “ _I… Kyūbi. I don’t like seeing him like this._ ”

**_Probably I should say something about his seal, hm?_** Naruto stared at him, urging him to speak. **_I saw you reading his scrolls a few days ago, and I noticed the one he used on himself. He marked it as incomplete._**

****

Relax was not something Naruto could do at the moment. Naruto got up so fast, his world started to spin. Sakura stopped him from falling onto the floor, but Naruto did not give himself time to recover. From the other side of the bed where Jiraiya took liberty to sleep on the floor, Naruto grabbed the same scroll (Jiraiya had been reading it—wait.) and fumbled to find the very same note—

_ONLY USE WHEN IN DIRE NEED. THIS ONE IS INCOMPLETE._

**_Mm… you should keep a keen eye on all his scrolls, brat._ **

****

Ignoring Kurama’s words, Naruto continued to read the parchment. Jiraiya woke up, bleary but aware that Naruto was reading the scroll. Of course, he alerted Tsunade because the boy looked like he experienced a Eureka.

**_Sakumo’s brat’s seal is disappearing._ **

****

Every part of him wanted Kurama to shut up but Kurama was right. The machines were to notify the status of Kakashi’s seal. 74% jumped to 82%.

“ _You. Keep quiet for a second. I’m trying to read._ ” What he was trying to read was messy handwriting. He barely could begin to understand what was being written. But Naruto had no time on his hands.

_ORIGINS: DESIGNED TO HEA—_

_UZUMAKI NEEDED FOR COMPLET—_

“Take my chakra!” Naruto nearly shrieked as the machines screamed. 82 rose to 94. “He needs my chakra to complete the seal!”

Had they not obliged, had they not given the Hatake what was supposedly given, 94 had risen to 97. As Naruto’s chakra entered Kakashi’s system, entered his seal, Tsunade finally showed up to assist the healing.

“A healing Fūin? That is unheard of.” Jiraiya still sounded so out of it, standing behind Naruto and watching Tsunade work her magic. “Seems like Kakashi knew the only way to save him would be to use an incomplete seal—”

“That works with my chakra.” Naruto finished Jiraiya’s sentence for him. There was a ghost of a smile on his face. No. There _was_ a smile on his face. Kakashi was one to know that Naruto would’ve hated himself for not doing anything when Kakashi had been attacked. Naruto did, in fact, hate himself. But finally, he was able to do _something_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... need to write a third chapter xD


	3. Part III

Black did Kakashi see when he opened his eyes. A dark void of nothing. An empty, soundless void. Had he died? Surely, he must have died. The last thing, or rather, person he saw was Sakura… _crying_. Did she let him go? He begged for her to let him go. Kakashi knew it was over for him. With an attack like that there was no way in Heaven or Hell could Kakashi ever survive.

Except he did.

Closing his eyes and squeezing them tight gave him stars in his vision when he opened his eyes again. Instead of Sakura hovering above him… it was Naruto. The boy looked so tired with dark circles resting under his eyes. The spark in his eyes were gone but the light in them remained.

At least Naruto was alive.

“Ugh.” Kakashi did not want to believe that was the first sound he made from apparently, dodging death.

“Sensei, don’t move too quickly,” Naruto’s voice was so soft, Kakashi almost missed what he said. Naruto’s hand pressed against his spine, with his other hand allowing Kakashi to grab it and squeeze it ‘til his digits turned white. “You’ve been asleep for a while now.”

“Exactly how long?” Kakashi asked.

“You were gone for three months. I thought I saved you in the first month but the wound took a toll on you.”

Oh. _Oh_. That was _not_ what Kakashi expected. Did the Fūin fail? It had to have failed since he didn’t exactly tell his students how to complete the seal before he passed out… three months ago. No wonder his body felt like a wreck. No, scratch that, he _felt_ horrible. Emotionally, he felt pretty unstable—he felt as if a piece of him was missing. Was that the price of the seal? _Truth be told, he hadn’t finished reading the scroll when he was needed at the border._ God, he felt like a complete failure.

“Uh, sensei?” Naruto leaned forward, wondering why his sensei became so quiet.

“ _Really._ ” Now that got Naruto confused. “Why did you bring me back.”

Enragement did Naruto feel growing in his heart. “What the _fuck_ do you mean why did I bring you back?” Naruto was glad he had locked the door because he was going to throw a bloody tantrum. He didn’t care Kakashi had _just_ woken up from a coma, he was _livid_. Naruto’s eyes sparked a nasty scarlet, causing Kakashi to jump. “ _You died right in front of my eyes, Kakashi_!”

Red was a colour Kakashi hated to see on Naruto, but there it was. Replacing his gorgeous blue eyes.

“I lost you, Kakashi. Am I that horrible? For you to easily throw your life away?”

Granted, Kakashi had been listening to Naruto. He had died several times despite the seal holding up. The wound was too massive for Kakashi, one time he’d die due to trauma, the other time he died due to stress. Of course, he was resuscitated but that made his seal disappear faster. Every time his seal started to fade; a little part of Naruto started to die along with it. Every time his seal started to vanish, Naruto’s will to keep going started to disappear. “Have you not realised that _you_ are the person who drives me to keep going? It’s not the promise I made to Sakura, it’s not Iruka being my father-figure… and it’s certainly not Ero-sennin and his ridiculousness—it’s _you_. You taught me more than you thought you did. You taught me how to care, and you’ve taught me what being in love means.”

Hatake grasped Naruto’s shoulders so tightly, it started to crinkle the boy’s jacket. Kakashi did not mean to hurt Naruto. Kakashi had trained himself not to cry many, many years ago save for Obito’s eye. That eye was untrained and the tears that spilled were uncalled for.

The older male dropped his head, biting his lip. He didn’t stop the many apologies escaping him. He knew it wasn’t enough. _I’m so sorry._ The words were like a mantra, repeating over and over again. Even when Naruto closed the distance, bringing the older male into his body heat, the words: ceaseless.

“Hey, sensei… it’s okay.” It was far from okay. “I’ve forgiven you… a long time ago.”

Either side of Kakashi’s face was cupped by Naruto’s hands, forcing the male to look at Naruto. Kakashi must’ve been a mess, judging how Naruto’s expression dropped when he saw Kakashi’s Sharingan was bloodshot and wet, heat settled on his nose and unmasked lips were bloodstained from a recent bite. “Kakashi-sensei—”

“Sorry, Naruto. I’m so sorry,” Kakashi hiccupped, “please. I— _I love you so much_.”

Mighty beats did Naruto’s heart make. What did Kakashi say? “Excuse me?”

“ _I love you_ so much, Naruto. I wanted to be the one to protect you, I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want anyone else to hurt you. You’re all I’ve got. _Please forgive me_.”

Naruto’s eyes, from red to blue did they go. Kakashi, the sensei whom he respected and feared, became so vulnerable in his hold.

Even though Kakashi was so much bigger than him, he became so fragile. So small. When Naruto hugged him (so tightly, he didn’t want to let him go), Kakashi shivered in the warmth, burying his face into Naruto’s neck. In the silence, a quiet _I love you_ was passed, and Naruto’s hold strengthen. There were many people Naruto did not want to lose. He had just lost Jiraiya to the Akatsuki, and he could not bear to lose Kakashi. To anyone. He was going to keep Kakashi safe. He was going to keep loving Kakashi. ‘Til the end of all days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that marks the end of the three-part special!


End file.
